Into The Woods
by Observer101
Summary: Wolves? Check. Vampires? Perhaps. Fake Psychic...REAL Psychic? Yes, Shawn Spencer is a very real psychic and happens to be in very real danger. Six months following the events "The Break Up", Shawn Spencer returns to the sleepy town of Santa Barbara while his fiance, Juliet O'Hara attends a law enforcement conference in New York City. The question is, what does he return too?
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye, Hello

Chapter 1:

"Shawn, are you sure about this? I can always just tell Karen that I don't want to go to that conference." Detective Juliet O'Hara projected her voice loud enough for her freshly minted fiancé to hear while brushing his teeth. It had been approximately six months since leaving Santa Barbra and establishing roots in San Francisco. Everything finally seemed to be on the up and up; Shawn had the girl of his dreams, a head full of beautiful hair, and even a part time consulting job with the S.F.P.D. Jules even knew Shawn's secret, that he was _fake_ psychic...

Technically speaking, Shawn Spencer was a real psychic pretending to be a fake psychic. There are days when he has difficulty with this. After a close call on a case not to long ago; Shawn decided to do the mature thing and let it slip. During Lassiter's and Marlowe's wedding reception, he made sure to leave an obvious clue for his wonderful girlfriend to find in his jacket. In truth, there was a completely invisible world embedded into everyday life that only a few knew existed. Shawn was one and a certain Head Detective was another.

"Jules, you wound me to think that I am unable to watch after myself for a few days." Spencer flashed an adorable puppy dog face the moment he stepped from the bathroom. "Everything's already paid for and who wouldn't want to visit New York? Go relax on the backs of taxpayer's dollars." O'Hara lets out a melodious laugh. "If I didn't know any better Shawn, I would say that you are kicking me out." Narrowing her eyes, she pulled Shawn into a warm kiss before pulling back to glance into his brown orbs. "Fine, but when I return you're going to be stuck with me for an entire week and no getting out of it."

Approximately an hour later, Shawn waved after Juliet as she crossed over the terminal threshold inside of the local airport. "Bye honey muffin!" He couldn't help but have the last word before turning on heels, making towards the exit. "Three days of complete and unsupervised freedom, what could possibly go wrong?" The Universe seemed to have an answer for him because it was in that moment that his cell phone started to ring. "Lassie?" He asked to no one in particular before picking up.

"Hello Chief."


	2. Chapter 2: Take A Walk

Twenty Four Hours Ago:

Recently promoted Chief Carlton Lassiter blinked away the sandman as he focused intensely on the splayed and mangled corpse before him. With an exhausted sigh, he recovered the body with a white tarp before getting back onto his feet. "Alright people, let's finish processing the scene and get the body back for an autopsy." His face briefly betrayed the emotions underneath as he turned to his partner who had the same expression.

"I'm worried too Brannigan, now let's find the sick creep who caused this." The younger detective nodded her head before heading off into the woods. This allowed Lassiter a moment to close his eyes and reflect on something similar which occurred only five years before.

 _Flashback_

Adrenaline was slowly fading from his system as he watched Dremmer being escorted out in silver shackles. _"Good riddance."_ Shaking his head, Lassiter chanced a glance over at his partner who was looking at Shawn with concern.

"Shawn, maybe we should get you checked out by the paramedics." O'Hara quietly spoke, holstering her service pistol. However, said psychic verbally declined and instead glanced over at Lassiter. "I'll be fine Jules, its Lassie whom I concerned with." Before anyone could comment, a deep growl rumbled across the room. "Uh guys, what was that?" Gus's eyes urgently swept the room as O'Hara habitually withdrew her weapon. Another pair of eyes rapidly swept the room when a flash of recognition crossed Shawn's face.

"Hmm, was not expecting that." Spencer woozily turned back around, facing the rest of his companions. "You can relax Jules, Gus - that was just my very depleted stomach conveying the message of hunger. Henry Spencer shook his head, releasing a small chuckle. "Yep, he's back."

After saying their goodbyes, O'Hara, Gus, Henry, and even Shawn started their departure for the evening. "Go on guys, I'll catch up." Making sure everyone else had left, the younger Spencer quietly closed the apartment door before turning around. "Well that was oddly otherworldly." The only response Shawn received was a thousand yard stare. "Really dude, I'm like Fort Knox when it comes to secrets - just ask Gus."

"Spencer now is not the time for childish games!" Lassiter's voice broke to the surface as Shawn observed eyes once blue, flickering silver. "Alright Lassie, just breathe and concentrate on not...NOT ripping me into tiny bite size pieces." A dangerous, almost feral growl clawed its way from Lassie's throat as he stalked towards Shawn. "Lassie, you're starting to scare me." Before Spencer knew it, firm hands were around his neck, choking the daylights out of him. Adrenaline quickly kicked in as the younger psychic griped Lassiter's remarkably toned arms. " _LET GO OF ME!"_ Painful memories overtook Lassiter as Shawn let down his mental walls in what could have been a final act of preservation. The taller man visibly shrank under the telepathic assault, which in turn resulted in Shawn falling face forward onto the ground.


	3. Chapter 3: On The Wild Side

Ch. 3 - Rise and Shine

At first glance, the world around him seemed to be nothing except for bright flashes of light and loud burst of sounds. _"Great, he finally snapped and here I am stuck in some musical reject."_ Shaking his head, Shawn attempted to call forth some order to his strange environment. Eyes now closed, Spencer inhaled and exhaled a deep breath when he felt his consciences return home.

"Spencer...Shawn! Wake up!" After regaining his normal state of mind, Lassiter had quickly set about worrying over the thorn in his side's wellbeing. It was not everyday where one wolfed out and nearly strangle a man to death. Fear of the unknown seeped into the detective as his heighted sense of sight informed him of the other man's return. _"Sweet Lady Justice, he lives."_ A genuine smile crossed his face as he helped Shawn up to his feet. "Oh look at that, the room is spinning!" Shawn let out an amused laugh as he felt himself being guided over to the couch. Meanwhile, Lassiter was mentally hoping that Shawn wouldn't remember his condition. _"Maybe this is for the best because the last thing I want to hear are Spencer's dog jokes."_ Before sitting down, Shawn's demeanor sobered as he looked into stunning blue eyes. "I disagree with that line of thought Lassie, my jokes are quite funny."

Time seemed to stand absolutely still as Carlton opened and closed his mouth, several times until he mentally slapped himself. "Oh dear God, please tell me you aren't..." Shawn's face split into a large grin as he projected his voice into the stunned cop's mind. " _Psychic? Yes, afraid so Lassie pants."_ Words failed Lassiter as he fell backwards onto the couch next to Shawn

"It's official, I'm in purgatory and you're here with me." Spencer found himself resting a hand on Lassiter's left knee. "If anyone should be freaking out about now, it should be me." Lassiter found himself nodding in agreement.

"So you do remember." It was more of a statement than question as Carlton abruptly stood up, fishing out a pair of handcuffs he had tucked in his back pocket. "Then you know what to do with these Spencer. I give you my word that I will not put up a fight." Shawn found himself speechless this go around as he pushed himself onto his feet. "Oh my god, you can not be serious right now!" Lassiter blinked back surprise as he watched Shawn trying to reign in his frustration. "I will not be arresting you and throwing you into a jail cell all because you nearly choked me to death. What _we_ will in fact do is sit back down and discuss this like two mature adults."

For the second time that evening, Lassiter found himself without words. "What is there to discuss, Shawn? The fact that I'm an honest to daylights werewolf or the fact that you're actually psychic?" Rubbing the back of his head, Lassiter crossed over into the kitchen, grabbing two glasses from the cabinet before carrying them over to the liquor cabinet. "Jack Daniels?" _"Jack Daniels."_ Two pairs of eyes comically widened as they exchanged perplexed looks.

"This is just great."


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

A freshly shaved and caffeinated police chief quietly observed the foot traffic in and out of his favorite pub during the early morning hours. After departing the crime scene the night before, Carlton put in a call to the only other person within an eighty five mile radius that was just as involved as he was. Resigning with a sigh, he sipped his piping hot cup of coffee when the air around him changed.

"I was beginning to think you overslept, Spencer." Chief Lassiter offered a wolfish smirk as his eyes trailed over the psychic's body. To his credit, Shawn telekinetically flicked both of Lassiter's ears, returning the delightful smirk. "Well you know what they say Lassie, a growing boy needs his beauty sleep." Without another word, the young psychic pulled up a chair across the Chief as a plate piled with pancakes was put in front of him.

It took great effort on Carlton's part not to growl in response to having his ears flicked. "Dare I ask how you managed to elude O'Hara...this time?" Despite having part ways over a year ago, Lassiter would always view his former partner as valuable friend and made no bones to hide his dissatisfaction when it came to how Shawn handled keeping her in the dark. "Thankfully Chief Vick whisked her away to an all inclusive law enforcement conference in New York for a week." Accepting his answer, Lassiter returned to sipping his cup of coffee as Shawn happily dove into his food.

x

Five minutes of silence turned into ten as the last drop of coffee and remaining piece of pancake vanished. Knowing what was to come next, both gentleman locked eyes and began a relatively silent conversation. " _As much as it pains me to admit this Shawn, you're the only other person that I trust about this particular case. Last night, we found half of a body lazily buried in a shallow grave just outside of town. Aside from the obvious, I did notice a fowl stench engrained on the remains_..." Lassiter stopped mid thought as he was drawn to the amused expression spreading across Shawn's face. " _ **Shawn**_." The way in which Carlton spoke his name was enough to sober the psychic up and make something tremble within. " _As I was saying Spencer, there is a lot that does not sit right which is why I have reluctantly decided to hire you on this case. Any questions?_ "

"Just this one -where are his legs?" Carlton bit back an unexpected laugh because only Shawn would ask that question with a straight face. Having already paid the bill, the detective placed a hand on the psychic's shoulder in a gesture to follow him out into the early morning air. "That is what I intend to find out tonight and naturally you are invited to observe." The hairs on the back of Shawn's neck stood to attention as he briefly glanced the detective's eyes. "I'll remember to bring snacks."

x

Twenty minutes later the party of two arrived at the Santa Barbara Police Station, quickly retreating into the Chief's office. A brief look was exchanged as the blinds and door were instantly shut. "Interesting." Lassiter smirked as he went to hang up his jacket. On the table between the two men were several file folders, all related to the case at hand. "This was all collected last night at the crime scene Spencer, and all we have to show for a day's worth of investigating are more questions than answers. It won't be long before the Mayor decides to bring in the FBI and that is something we cannot have." Shawn visibly flinched as the air in the office became charged with a mixture of aggression and something that the psychic couldn't quite place. _"I wonder how he would look in a..."_ A sudden pain snapped Shawn out of his inner musings as he searched the room for the source of the interruption. What he found instead was one flustered police chief, trying to busy himself by going over the latest photos.

"I am with you on this two hundred percent Chief Lassiter." Lassiter lazily glanced up from one crime scene photo in particular just to have it abruptly plucked from his grasp. He was beginning to scold Shawn for his middle school antics when said photo fell onto the floor.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth Hurts

A dangerous cocktail of fear and adrenaline made its way through Shawn as his conciseness was abruptly torn from his body and implanted into the mind of their very deceased victim during their final moments of life. "Really?" Shawn chided said victim as he found them both running further into the park at break neck speed. Right away he was able to deduce that she was far from normal; this fact only served to trouble him more.

And then everything stopped.

"There's something tall, dark and scary behind us, isn't there?" Shawn said to no one in particular as he felt himself turning to face certain death. Thanks to his temporary host's otherworldly abilities, the psychic was able to pick out a few key details before he found himself waking up in his very own body.

"Oh good, you've returned." Lassiter grumbled as he effortlessly lifted Shawn back onto his feet. Truthfully, the chief was very relieved that his psychic was back and for the most part, unharmed. " _Did I just think of Spencer as mine?"_ The wolf within Lassiter huffed with amusement as he quickly realized that the two of them were still hand in hand. "My what strong arms you have." Shawn nervously rambled off as Lassiter reluctantly put some distance between them. "Care to explain what exactly happened?"

Lassiter crossed back over to his desk, promptly sitting down as he gestured for Shawn to have a seat across from him. He vividly recalled the moment that Shawn had crumpled onto the floor before him. Every emotion from fear to sadness, anger to realization had passed through the recently promoted Chief. What bothered him the most was that he was becoming increasingly aware of his attraction to the other.

"That's not even the strangest part, Lassiter..." Shawn furrowed his brow at Lassiter, clearly catching onto the fact that he'd spaced off. "Right in the feels Lassie, right in the feels." Shaking his head, Spencer got up and made his way over to the door. "I'll send you the bill Chief, don't wait up." By the time of his exit, Lassiter was still very much engrossed in his own psyche.


	6. Chapter 6: Growing Pains

An eternity had seemed to pass Carlton by before finding himself staring down at a styrofoam container that had appeared on his desk. "You've been awfully quiet today, partner." Lassiter furrowed his brow, lifting his gaze to meet the eyes of the new head detective. "I don't understand...Shawn was sitting right there.." He racked his memory, trying to recall when exactly Shawn had left and why. "Well that was over two hours ago Chief - and I must say that I have never seen Shawn look so defeated." Shrugging her shoulders, Brannigan pulled up a chair across from Lassiter.

"Woody just completed his autopsy of the deceased and would like for you to have a look." Lassiter vaguely nodded his head as he open the container of food, smiling. "Now this looks good, thank you for lunch." Taking that as her cue, she quickly left the office and set about tracking down the AWOL psychic.

x

Ironically, it was now Shawn who had lost track of time as he laid sprawled out on the beach. After running away from the police station, the psychic found himself at a near by beach, just to clear his mind. Now here it was about two hours later and he was still troubled by events that took place.

 _"When did this turn serious?"_ Shawn huffed in annoyance as he squeezed his eyes shut in a vain effort to clear his mind. Sadly, he quickly found himself being interrupted by a looming shadow above him. "I came here to be _alone_ and I do believe this to be the complete opposite." The shadow, who turned out to be the new head detective, promptly pulled Shawn up onto his feet. "Honestly you two are acting more like two love struck teenage boys then men!"

Shawn resisted the sudden to urge to cold calk Detective Brannigan as he mentally counted backwards from ten. "I do not, actually, no I do know that this is none and I repeat, none of your business!" She raised an eyebrow, clearly showing how unimpressed she was at the younger man's display of anger. "Are you finished now Mr. Spencer or would you like to journal your feelings?" A smug look crossed the detective's face as she suddenly felt the need to put said psychic in his place.

"Oh I get it now, I somehow humiliate the Alpha and here you are defending his honor. Who knew that old dogs can learn new tricks?" Having the gift of foresight aided Shawn in sidestepping a nasty upper hook currently being thrown into the direction of his face. "Strike one, maybe two is your lucky number." He continued to both taunt and dodge Brannigan until finally she started to lose interest. "Grow up Spencer!"

Emitting an inhuman growl, the head detective retreated back to her awaiting Crown Vic, leaving Shawn to stew in his own thoughts.

x

"Lassie! Finally a welcomed face!" Dr. Woodrow, also known as "Woody", cheerily greeted the chief of police as he closed the door behind him. "My feelings exactly Woody, I was told that you had something to share?" Woody nodded his head, pulling back the white sheet covering the body before them. "Can I be honest, chief?" Lassiter hesitantly nodded his head, partially fearing what the eccentric medical examiner had to say. "I am quite disappointed that no one caught this sooner." The Chief involuntarily growled at the coroner's assessment of the topic at hand. "Don't mince words Lassiter, I mean I wouldn't have picked up on it either until I took a closer look."

He gestured for Lassiter to step closer to the slab where Woody turned the victim's neck to the right, revealing two very faint puncture wounds. "If I had to date these, I'd place them to be around six hundred years old. A little known fact that while it is true that vampires have remarkable healing capabilities; their origin bite marks rarely fade completely." At Lassiter's scowl, Woody let out a small laugh. "Think of it like this, you know when you get sunburn and the skin slowly peels off? Well in our very dead friend's case, the older you are the less visible these little suckers become." Lassiter's eyes flashed mesmerizing silver as he leaned a hair closer to the body, closing his eyes and inhaling its scent. "I can smell the girl's fear as if…" His eyes popped open as he looked into Woody's. "Someone was trying to cover this up, literally. Were you able to identify the pheromones used to mask, this?" He gestured at the deceased vampire lying before them. "Actually I do still have the skin sample I took from the girl; do you think you can use that to track down the source?" Lassiter wolfishly smirked at Woody, nodding his head.

"You'll just have to wait and see."


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: I unintentionally dropped off the map but have once again been charged with the muse of writing. Good news because I never wanted to leave this story incomplete. I wonder what will happen everyone's favorite, pineapple loving "fake" psychic. ;) )

Chapter Seven: Kick The Dust Up

One week. Seven days had passed since one Shawn Spencer re-entered the sacred grounds of police headquarters in sunny Santa Barbara. Eleven days and counting from the moment when human beings started vanishing under more than normal circumstances. Okay…no crime is usual because the death of anyone is not normal. Especially when said victim, said person is drained of all 4.7 seven liters of blood. Thankfully, most of the general population remain blissfully unaware of the world behind the world. This fact however does not discredit those who are paid to make it their business.

Shortly thereafter leaving the sterilized environment of the morgue, Chief Lassiter had started his ascent back into his office when an unfamiliar whisper caressed his thoughts. Even before he was bitten and turned into a werewolf; he and just about every police officer knew of or at the least expected there to be an off the records division within their ranks that handled anything "spooky". No longer could this particular officer of the law pretend otherwise.

"Perfect." Carlton muttered underneath his breath before straightening up the ice blue tie around his neck. Not long afterwards, he checked the time which currently was just after six in the evening. This was important because the station would be just about empty. The abrupt ringing of his iPhone from within his suit jacket pocket snapped him out of present musings. Without skipping a beat, Lassiter answered the call with a clip response.

After his impromptu beach excursion, Shawn had found himself using the trusty hide-a-key under the front porch rug that decorated his once childhood home. His eyes had already taken in the subtle changes instilled by the current tenants – the Lassiter's. Shawn quietly unlocked the door and slipped inside, careful to remain as quiet as possible. Before he could get further then fives steps inside, a voice to his left cleared her throat. "Sneaking around in your own…former home? Do you think that wise 'psychic'? A smirk could clearly be heard within the teasing threat as Shawn turned to face the music.

"Good seeing you too, Marlowe." He turned to face the one and only Marlowe Lassiter as she stepped better into view. "I had hoped to make this visit quick just long enough to freshen up and be on my way. Clearly I am out of practice to not have sensed otherwise." Offering a small smile, the psychic held Marlowe's gaze for what felt like an eternity until arms suddenly wrapped around him in a friendly hug. "Despite our differences, Shawn, you are always welcomed here. And besides, Carlton had a feeling that you would stop by so we had the guest room ready just in case."

They parted ways, giving Shawn the chance to process the surprisingly warm welcome. "Hmm, definitely out of practice." At those words, Marlowe chuckled as she turned to walk into the next room. What she didn't see was the genuine smile crossing Shawn's face. Sobering quickly, he started upstairs when a familiar voice entered his mind. "Be ready Spencer."


End file.
